I'm your fool Talvez eu seja mesmo
by Dane Malfoy
Summary: Classificação.. SHORTFIC D/G Observação: Isso acontece com eles já meio que tendo um caso.. mas eu acho que num é difícil de entender xP.. o fim em inglês é FooFighters Best of you espero que vcs gostem.. Disclaimer: Alguns personagens, lugares e cita


Classificação.. SHORTFIC D/G

Observação: Isso acontece com eles já meio que tendo um caso.. mas eu acho que num é difícil de entender xP.. o fim em inglês é FooFighters Best of you^^ espero que vcs gostem..

Disclaimer: Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

...Talvez eu seja mesmo...

Ele nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito, estava se sentindo usado, ele havia dito tudo o que ela queria ouvir ele nunca fazia isso mas ele tinha feito, dito tudo o que estava guardado a sete chaves, ele nunca tinha gostado de alguém como dela, ele não era do tipo que chorava, "eu nunca choro, e existe varias coisas eu que não faço" ele costumava dizer sorrindo, ele estava sentado no quarto, não ligava para os outros garotos do quarto a sete anos ele havia dormido naquele quarto a maior parte do ano e não tinha nenhum amigo, nem ali nem em lugar nenhum, ela era a única em que ele confiava e agora a única pessoa que ele não queria que o visse, ele estava vermelho de raiva, não se conformava com o que havia acontecido, ele saiu do quarto saiu correndo, entrou na sala que havia ganhado para guardar os livros que já não cabia no baú não era só dele mas ele não ligaria em espancar quem se opusesse a sair dali, ele não era mais aquele menino fraco e arrogante do segundo ano, havia ficado alto, não forte mas ágil poderia bater sem esforço em qualquer um dos meninos da sonserina, ele se sentou após trancar a porta, não tinha ninguém lá dentro, havia vários livros em cima da escrivaninha, ele não quis olhar, sabia que nenhum era seu, derrubou a escrivaninha, a mesa de centro, as cadeiras, quebrou lâmpadas das iluminarias que estavam em cima das mesas derrubou tudo que estava de pé menos os armários pois eram encostados na parede, ele chutou tudo chegou a pensar em gritar um pouquinho mas pra que ser expulso no 7º ano, e não gostava da idéia de ser fragilizado na frente de alguém, nem mesmo de dar o gosto a Gina de saber que por ela ele tinha feito tudo isso e sido expulso, já era o bastante admitir que tinha perdido ela pra pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo inteiro, na eternidade, ela era só uma Weasley, "sardas, Roupas e livros de segunda mão e sujeira" só.. pra que ficar tão nervoso, mas ele já tinha quebrado tudo, estava todo bagunçado, sujo de tinta porque tinha quebrado um tinteiro, seu cabelo estava por todos os lados, havia tinta no seu cabelo ele sentou em um canto da sala e ficou se debatendo para frente e para trás, sua cabeça parecia um flash back de toda sua vida desde que entrou em Hogwarts, Tinha ódio dos Weasleys e de repente se viu apaixonado por Gina de uma forma que nem a Magia poderia explicar, o amor entre dois opostos, nem tão opostos assim, ele nunca havia chorado desde muito tempo não iria chorar por uma Weasley, não se sentia nem perto disso, no momento estava mais pensando em como mala-la para que ela sentisse muita dor, ele respirava fundo, parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento ele fechou os olhos com força "só uma Weasley, só Draco ela é só uma Weasley" ele repetia para si mesmo baixinho. Seu pensamento por cortado pela batida na porta ele abriu os olhos vermelhos com força

- não quero ser incomodado estou arrumando os meus livros, preciso de concentração, volte para estudar mais tarde. - ele fechou os olhos de novo mas logo os abriu assustados ao ouvir a voz de gina

- Draco?! - ele se levantou com raiva estava pronto para abrir a porta e gritar com ela mais um pouco - Draco eu pensei que fosse segredo. - ela se se encostou à porta sem saber se ele tinha ouvido

- Me desculpa então por ter estragado o seu Caso com o Potter - ele disse se recompondo - pode volta pra lá do jeito que ele é idiota deve estar esperando uma explicação por você ter parado de se amassar com ele.

- DRACO! - disse ela indignada - Amasso? não seja idiota Draco foi..

- ah é eu esqueci que fora o dia de hoje você é uma pessoa com pudor, não é mesmo aquilo não foi um amasso, foram... como eu posso dizer... beijos ardentes está melhor pra você, Draco chutou uma mesa caída e quebrou um pedaço da perna dela e logo se arrependeu pois ela devia ter ouvido e sorrido do outro lado da porta

- Draco abre essa porta vamos conversar eu já falei com o Harry..

- Gina! escuta uma coisa e vê se aprende por favor, o Harry é o bonzinho e o besta e ele tem jeito pra ser corno, enganado, e levar numa boa e se é isso que você espera da minha..

- Eu espero que você abra a porta e me deixe falar com você foi só aquele beijo e..

- você não precisa se explicar por que eu não pedi pra que você fizesse isso então pode ir embora se quiser, eu nem pedi para você vir aqui

- Escuta aqui eu vim aqui pra falar com você e eu não vou ir embora sem que você me ouça se você não quiser entender é um problema seu mas não venha me falar que eu me amassei com o Harry por que - gina já estava ficando com raiva quando a porta se abriu, Malfoy estava com cara de cansado do outro lado e triste não desolado.. ela entrou na sala deu uma olhada em volta viu seu cabelo sujo de tinta sua camisa amarrotada, tudo fora do lugar, os botões da camisa dele estavam mal abotoados, os que estavam abotoados

- Estou ARRUMANDO os meus livros? - disse ela dando uma volta em seu próprio pé - é preciso concentração pra demolir um lugar? - e parou de frente com ele. Ele bateu a porta e se aproximou

- Cala a boca Weasley. - ele a puxou contra seu corpo e a beijou ardentemente, não como Harry a beijara, ele a beijou realmente ardentemente...

THE END

...I got another confection to make I'm your full...


End file.
